French Roast
by Gothic Dancer
Summary: A two-shot in which Tsukiyama and Kaneki enjoy some vacation time in Paris. Sometimes you just need a break from your day-to-day life, and sometimes you really just need to get away.


"It says here that construction began in 1163 and was completed in 1345," Kaneki said as he and Tsukiyama stood in front of Notre Dame, taking in the sight of the famous cathedral. Kaneki's eyes widened momentarily, and he flipped to the next page in the guidebook. "Wow, almost two hundred years to build. That's amazing."

"It was also one of the first buildings in the world to utilize flying buttresses," Tsukiyama added, pointing to the curved shape surrounding the doors. "Those are the arched exterior supports there. Originally, the plans for the cathedral didn't include them, but the walls became very thin as construction went on. That was a popular aspect of Gothic style, but it led to stress fractures, so the architects had to include the flying buttresses to support the rest of the building."

Kaneki nodded in recognition of Tsukiyama's explanation and lowered the guidebook so he could get a better look at the cathedral. "It's pretty incredible," he said. Despite his words, his voice remained calm and somewhat detached. It made Tsukiyama frown. "I've only seen this in books," Kaneki eventually continued. "Seeing it in real life is…wow."

That brought a small smile to Tsukiyama's face. "I thought the same thing the first time I saw it," he agreed. "Tell me, have you ever read—"

"The Hunchback of Notre Dame?" Kaneki finished, nodding. "Yeah, it was a little slow though. Western authors were paid by the word back then, so I can understand why they let their prose drag on. Still, I liked the descriptions of the cathedral itself." He paused and frowned slightly. "But, every time I read something by a non-Japanese author, I can't help but wonder what got lost in the translation. Surely reading about the cathedral in the original French text would allow the reader to get a better understanding of how Victor Hugo saw it, right?"

Tsukiyama nodded, smiling mischievously. "There are some things that just don't translate. If you want, Kaneki, I could always tutor you in French."

Kaneki rolled his eyes. "We have more important things to deal with." He shoved the guidebook into his backpack and walked towards the cathedral, hoping it wouldn't be too long a wait to get inside. Behind him, Tsukiyama shrugged and followed, still smiling. If Kaneki didn't want his French tutoring, that was okay. He had already scored a big victory in bringing Kaneki to Paris in the first place.

It hadn't exactly been easy. Banjou had sworn to be Kaneki's shield, and "protecting" Kaneki from Tsukiyama was apparently a duty that fell under that job description. Hinami was a dear angel who was just happy to be surrounded by supportive people who loved her, so she was easy to get around. No, Banjou was the real obstacle in getting Kaneki alone, even more so than Kaneki's steadfast rejections of Tsukiyama's advances. "I don't trust you," Banjou would say every single time Tsukiyama suggested that he stay at the home base for whatever reason, and any consideration for Tsukiyama's proposals would fly right out the window. Months had passed like this, and the Gourmet was starting to get frustrated.

But he was a gentleman, and gentleman never showed their frustration. "Calmato," he would say to himself, and then he would just smile, say that he understood, and wait for his next opportunity.

It came sooner than he thought. Tsukiyama came over one afternoon unannounced, only to find Hinami sitting alone in the living room. She smiled at him and said, "If you're looking for Big Brother, he's in his room, but he said that he wants to be alone."

"Is that so?" Tsukiyama replied as he hung his coat up in the nearby closet. "Any reason why?"

Hinami shrugged, her smile disappearing. "I don't think he feels well."

This made Tsukiyama's smile disappear, too. Ghouls didn't get sick unless they ate human food, and there was certainly no way Kaneki was even attempting that anymore (Seriously, why the hell did those ridiculous Anteiku people even try only to throw it all up later? How unrefined.). Tsukiyama ran through all the other possibilities in his head before stumbling upon the only plausible conclusion.

"My dear Kaneki is HEARTSICK!" he cried, bringing his hands to his face in overly dramatic agony.

Silence enveloped the room for a few long moments before Hinami cautiously said, "I don't think—"

"I must heal his aching heart immediately!" Tsukiyama continued, cutting her off. "If I, Kaneki's closest and dearest friend, don't do it, who will?! Excusez-moi, mademoiselle, I will return later!" And he sped off before Hinami could object.

He found Kaneki curled up in a ball underneath his bedsheets, turned away from the door. The white-haired boy sighed loudly when he heard those familiar footsteps and shuffled a bit so he could bury his face in his pillow. "Please leave me alone, Tsukiyama," he said. "Why are you even here anyway? Unless you have information, there's no reason for you to be here."

Tsukiyama smiled. "Ah, I'd have to disagree," he said. "Hinami told me that you were feeling a bit under the weather?"

"It's nothing," Kaneki said back. "Go away."

Tsukiyama shook his head. "Oh, I think it's something. I think these past few months have taken too much out of you. I think you need a vacation."

After a brief pause, Kaneki sat up and stared at the taller man as if Tsukiyama had just grown another head. "No," he said as if the answer were obvious. "No, no, that's stupid. We're trying to take down Aogiri, find information about Rize, and protect everyone, and you think I should go on vacation? No, that's a terrible idea, worse than whatever possessed you to wear that outfit today." He then yanked the sheets back over his head and turned away, hoping the other would leave.

But Tsukiyama would have none of that. "Non, Kaneki, I think it's a fabulous idea. I think you need to get away from all of this business…no, you need to get away from Tokyo…from Japan! From Asia! Yes, you need a complete change of scenery to rest your body and refresh your mind. Trust me, there's scientific evidence out there that proves that taking vacations leads to better, more efficient productivity when you arrive home. Think of how recharged you'll feel! Why, we might even solve all those mysteries upon returning! Sometimes you need to step away from a problem to fix it."

The real problem was that everything Tsukiyama was saying made perfect sense. Kaneki groaned quietly and tried not to let the words settle in his mind, but they were so convincing. In the same way Tsukiyama had made it past the barrier that was Hinami, his words had made it past the barrier that was the filter in Kaneki's brain. Damn, now Kaneki remembered why he had gone along with Tsukiyama upon first meeting him. If nothing else, the Gourmet certainly did know how to talk.

Kaneki was about to speak when loud, frantic footsteps raced up the stairs. "Kaneki!" Banjou called out, nearly tripping over the doorframe when he entered the bedroom. The hulking man glared at the uninvited guest and said, "Hinami told me that you were here. Why? Do you have information?"

Tsukiyama shook his head. "Non, I just came for a visit."

"Then leave! You've visited, now go!"

"Hold on, Banjou," Kaneki sighed as he sat back up in bed and threw the sheets off his body. He then swung his legs over the edge of the bed so he was facing the two men. "Tsukiyama, did you have a destination in mind?"

The Gourmet grinned. "How about Paris? Have you ever been there?"

Kaneki shook his head and then shifted his gaze towards Banjou. The poor man looked so confused. "I'm going on vacation, Banjou," Kaneki explained, "with Tsukiyama."

And now they were here, in Paris. Specifically, they were in Notre Dame looking at the stained glass and sculptures adorning the cathedral walls. Tsukiyama smiled, quite satisfied with himself as Kaneki took in the art. It had been a long time since he had seen the white-haired boy look so sweet and innocent. They had already seen so much of the city, and Kaneki had gained a little bit of his old self back with every new experience. At least Tsukiyama hoped he had.

Well, temporary was better than not at all.

And, as much fun as the two of them had been having, this trip also had a business aspect to it. It was a trust exercise.

"You can't go on vacation with this freak!" Banjou exclaimed upon hearing of Kaneki's plans. "Not by yourself anyway. I promised to be your shield, Kaneki, so I can't let you go with him. What if he attacks you?! I swear, he can't be trusted!"

Kaneki shook his head again. "He won't attack me. He won't even try anything. Know why? Because he wants to win my trust." He glared back at Tsukiyama. "We're going to go on a nice, normal vacation together, and we will both return unscathed. You know why, Banjou? Because, if I feel even remotely threatened at any point," His eyes narrowed. "I'll kill him."

Tsukiyama's smile widened and he nodded in agreement. "Understood."

True to his word, Tsukiyama had not made even the slightest move to threaten Kaneki at all. The plane ride had gone over without incident, each had his own room in the hotel, and Tsukiyama was surprisingly knowledgable about the city. Kaneki was starting to wonder if he shouldn't have bothered with the guidebook.

But perhaps the most surprising thing was that Tsukiyama's tendency to add foreign words into his everyday speech wasn't just him being a nerd for Western languages and cultures. He actually spoke French well, almost fluently. He had done the grand majority of the talking over the past few days, and Kaneki was thankful. He had done decently in English class back in high school, but French was something else entirely. In the back of his mind, he wondered if Tsukiyama spoke English as well as he spoke French. Maybe he spoke other languages, too? Italian? German?

"Ah, I like this sculpture," the Gourmet said, pulling Kaneki out of his thoughts. Kaneki looked ahead at the art piece and then glanced back at Tsukiyama. "Joan of Arc," the older explained, "the teenage girl who heard the word of God and led the French against the British during the Hundred Years' War. She sort of reminds me of you."

Kaneki raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"Well," Tsukiyama began, shrugging, "neither one of you asked to be in your positions, but both of you have accepted your fate. She led the French against the British, you're leading your little army of sorts against Aogiri." He paused and pursed his lips. "Just…you can skip the whole 'being burned at the stake' part. Don't do that." He said the last part in a joking voice, but Kaneki could tell that he was being serious.

"Yeah, I'm sure you'd hate it if your dinner was burnt," the younger snorted, turning to follow the crowds to the next major attraction. "C'mon, there's more to see. I want to get some photos of the stained glass."

After touring the rest of the cathedral, the duo headed outside, and Tsukiyama led Kaneki to the park in back of the building. The majority of the tourists were either in front of the cathedral or waiting to go inside it, so the park was quiet with only a few locals. Kaneki scrunched up his nose at the smell of the crêpe and waffle carts nearby and headed towards the opposite end of the park that bordered the Seine. He missed Tsukiyama frown sadly before following.

"Kaneki," Tsukiyama called, meeting the younger at the rail between the sidewalk and the river, "there's someplace else I'd like to take you. Are you in the mood for some coffee?"

After giving it some thought, Kaneki shrugged. "Why not."

"Parfait," Tsukiyama said cheerily, clapping his hands together. "Come along, it's not far from here."

As Tsukiyama led him towards this mystery destination, Kaneki couldn't help but think back to the first time the Gourmet had pulled a stunt like this. He had been so friendly and so convincing that Kaneki couldn't have refused his offer to go to the ghoul restaurant. Yes, part of that had been because Itori had asked him to get her some information about it, but he could remember thinking about how interested in it he had been as well. Of course, that little mistake had almost cost him his life and had completely shattered any trust he had had in Tsukiyama, and he wondered if that little scene was playing out here again. What if Tsukiyama was taking him to Paris's version of the ghoul restaurant? He tried to tell himself that he'd just kill the Gourmet if he tried anything even remotely suspicious, but part of him didn't want to. Part of him really wanted to believe that Tsukiyama was telling truth and merely taking him to a nice place to drink coffee. Kaneki really hoped so anyway. The pain of Tsukiyama's original betrayal was still fresh in his mind, and he didn't want to feel that again. Why this bothered him so much though was a mystery.

"Ah, there it is!" Tsukiyama announced, motioning towards a building on a street corner. It was alive with activity, with the hustle and bustle of employees and customers alike. Some of the customers were sitting outside since the weather was pleasantly cool, sipping their coffee and munching on their meals. There seemed to be a healthy mix of locals and tourists alike.

Kaneki looked up at the sign above the restaurant and squinted. "Ca…Caf…?"

"Café de Flore," Tsukiyama explained. "It is one of the oldest cafes in Paris with quite a history. Some of the most famous intellectuals the world has ever seen frequented here." He grinned excitedly. "If we're lucky, we might even see a celebrity!"

Kaneki quickly pulled the guidebook from his backpack and flipped to the cafe's page. "Hmm, it opened in 1885, its name is based on a sculpture of the goddess of spring, its rival is Les Deux Magots—!" He jumped when Tsukiyama pulled the book from his hands.

"Why don't you experience it for yourself instead of reading about it?"

Kaneki narrowed his visible eye. "I was planning on going inside, too, you know."

"You don't need this silly thing," Tsukiyama insisted, closing the book and stuffing it back into Kaneki's backpack. "You have this whole beautiful city in front of you, and you're going to spend all your time staring at a book about it? Non, that's unacceptable. Look up for a change! And besides, I can answer any questions you may have."

Kaneki rolled his eyes. "Whatever, let's just go in."

After closing the backpack, Tsukiyama led Kaneki inside, and a waitress sat them down at a table for two. She passed them menus, but Tsukiyama rejected them and just ordered two espressos. The waitress nodded in response and then left to enter their order.

Kaneki actually took Tsukiyama's advice and looked up at his surroundings. The interior of the cafe was unlike anything he had seen before. What was this style? All of the seats were red, mirrors and columns decorated the walls, and chandeliers hung from the ceiling. He wasn't sure if he liked the aesthetic or was just in awe of seeing one so foreign to him. It was a far cry from the vintage simplicity of Anteiku.

"It's called 'Art Deco'."

Kaneki snapped back to the person sitting across from him. "Huh?"

"The style. It's Art Deco," Tsukiyama explained. "It was popular during the first half of the 20th century, combining traditional styles with imagery from the Machine Age. That was a late branch of the Industrial Age in the West. Basically, it included bright colors, bold, geometric patterns and shapes, and lavish decoration. It represented luxury, glamour, and social and political progression."

Kaneki stared at the other man for a few seconds, digesting all that information. Tsukiyama wore a smug smirk, very pleased with himself. Seriously, all those ghouls who made fun of him back at home for his passions were such bland fools. He waited patiently for Kaneki's response, and the younger finally said, "So it's basically your wardrobe."

That got a short giggle out of Tsukiyama. "Oui, I suppose."

At that moment, the waitress returned with their espressos. She smiled at the two of them, her smile widening slightly when she glanced at Tsukiyama, and then left to tend to another table.

Kaneki stared at the tiny cup for a few seconds while breathing in the scent of the brew. He could already tell that it was stronger than what he was used to, but the thought of trying a different kind of coffee excited him. He and Tsukiyama lifted their cups and clinked them together before taking their first sips.

Kaneki's eyes widened slightly. "It's so much more bitter than regular coffee," he said in mild astonishment. "It takes nothing like what's served at Anteiku, but I like it." He took another sip.

Tsukiyama nodded. "European coffee in general is very strong. Heh, during one of my past trips to Paris, I walked into another cafe that had the menu written on a chalkboard hanging on the wall. One of the options was 'Weak American Coffee.' I had to laugh."

Kaneki smiled ever so slightly at the anecdote, and it certainly didn't go unnoticed by Tsukiyama. The Gourmet mentally beamed with pride at bringing even just a little amusement to his companion, and he took another sip, watching Kaneki place a half-empty cup back down.

The white-haired boy looked up at the cafe's decor again and then said, "1885, huh? I can't believe it's been around that long."

Tsukiyama nodded. "It's quite amazing, isn't it? And, like I said earlier, it's been attracting a high profile clientele since then. André Breton, Pablo Picasso, Jean-Paul Sartre, Simone de Beauvoir, and many other artists, writers, and philosophers came to discuss art, literature, politics, theories, ideals, and so much more. I thought you might like that, knowing how much you love books."

That made Kaneki pause in reaching for his cup. He stared at Tsukiyama for a few seconds, eyes wide and all previous feelings of betrayal gone. Tsukiyama had brought him here because he had thought that he would like it. And Kaneki did. Once he got past the interior design, it was a great place for coffee and history. It was a little too noisy to read, but Kaneki suddenly realized that he didn't want to read, at least not at that moment. No, the only things he wanted to do were sip his espresso, think about the cafe's history, and sit at that little table with Tsukiyama. At that exact moment, that was perfection.

"Thank you," Kaneki finally said, voice somewhat airy but very grateful. "That was very nice of you."

Tsukiyama shrugged, bringing his own cup back to his lips. "Consider it an apology for the first time I brought you somewhere." And he took a sip.

Kaneki raised an eyebrow. "Ah yes, one apology down. Several dozens to go."

Tsukiyama smirked. "Good thing we still have a few more days here, right?"

The waitress returned to their table after another few minutes, asking if they wanted anything else (at least that's what Kaneki thought she was asking). Tsukiyama shook his head and gave a reply, and the waitress set their bill down. Kaneki took the last sip of his espresso as Tsukiyama fished through his wallet for a few euros. Kaneki passed him a few from his pocket, and they left, thanking the staff as they neared the exit.

"I wonder if Touka or Nishio or the manager could make espresso like that back at Anteiku," Kaneki mused as he slung his backpack over his shoulder once they were outside. "There are customers who like really deep, strong flavors there, both humans and ghouls alike. I wonder if they'd like espresso."

"Perhaps," Tsukiyama replied, placing his hands in his coat pockets. "I know the ghouls around here like it."

Kaneki jerked his head towards the Gourmet. "What? Were there…in there…?"

"Ghouls? Yes, plenty," Tsukiyama replied. "What? You couldn't tell? You didn't see all the people just drinking espresso? You didn't see that one person swallow some bread and then go to the restroom? Café de Flore is a hotspot for locals and tourists, and most of them tend to be humans what with the large menu, but it's also a place many ghouls come, both local and foreign. The constant crowds are great for hiding in plain sight." He smirked, turned, and started heading back towards Notre Dame. "Even that nice young lady."

"Wait, the waitress?!" Kaneki exclaimed, jogging to catch up with his companion. "She was…?"

Tsukiyama nodded. "And not just her, most of the staff. I'd say all of them. In fact," he paused, looking down at Kaneki teasingly, "who's to say…that Café de Flore isn't the 'Anteiku' of Paris?"

Kaneki's jaw dropped and he stared at Tsukiyama even as they kept walking.

Tsukiyama suddenly broke his gaze and shook his head, his smile quickly drooping into a disappointed frown. "In case you're wondering, no, Starbucks is not ghoul-run. They ruin perfectly good coffee with too much unnecessary garbage. What the hell is a White Hot Chocolate Peppermint Mocha Frappuccino anyway? With soy whipped cream or whatever? Silly Americans." He exhaled, finished with his mini rant, and looked back at Kaneki with a smile. "What would you like to do now?"

Kaneki's mouth finally felt like working again, the initial shock from the cafe reveal over, and he said, "I want to go shopping. I want to pick out a souvenir for Hinami."

"Magnifique," Tsukiyama replied. "Did you have something in mind? Paris is a fashion capital, so maybe something she can wear? Or even a designer umbrella! That's very French."

"I was thinking maybe a scarf…?"

"Oui, that's an excellent idea. Come, I know an especially nice shop."

Tsukiyama led Kaneki back towards Notre Dame but then turned down another street. They passed several alleyways until they were deep in the heart of the 6th arrondissement. The tourist-friendly shops had disappeared, replaced with more local shops. Tsukiyama pointed ahead to a shop that sold several accessories in multiple colors, patterns, textures, and materials. When he and Kaneki entered it, an employee welcomed them (Kaneki was almost positive that that was what she said anyway), and Tsukiyama immediately went straight for the scarves. Kaneki followed and looked over the options, eventually picking up a pink scarf with a black and white plaid design. It was cute and sweet with just a little bit of edge, and it reminded him very much of his friend.

"I think Hinami would like this one," he announced.

Tsukiyama looked at Kaneki's selection and nodded. "Oui, I agree. It is very much the mademoiselle's style. What do you think about this one?" He held up another scarf with an utterly hideous red, green, and purple criss-crossing zig-zag pattern.

"Uh, no, that doesn't scream 'Hinami' to me." Seriously, who the hell would wear that?

…Oh.

"Non, not for the mademoiselle, for moi!"

Of course. Art Deco. Mreh.

"If you like it, you should get it," Kaneki replied, going with the safest possible answer.

Tsukiyama nodded and went back to the shelf, looking through the various scarves until another one caught his eye. "Kaneki," he said, "what do you think of this one?"

Kaneki's eyes softened at the sight of the scarf. It had a black and white houndstooth pattern on one side and a deep, solid red color on the other. Tsukiyama gently folded it and wrapped it around Kaneki's neck so that the two sides appeared next to each other. The pattern with the solid was quite striking, and the material was very soft. Kaneki found himself grasping at an edge and rubbing it between his fingers, liking the feel. "It's nice," he eventually said.

Tsukiyama nodded, a sweet, happy smile spreading across his face. "Do you like it?" The smile widened when Kaneki nodded, and he continued, "Très bien, then this will be my gift to you."

Kaneki's eyes widened again, and he could only stare as Tsukiyama took the scarf off his neck and placed it in a pile in his arms, along with Hinami's and his own. Wait, when had he taken Hinami's scarf? Kaneki quickly shook his head as Tsukiyama approached the register and said, "You should only pay for yours! I was gonna buy the one for Hinami! I don't need a scarf!"

"Don't worry about it," Tsukiyama replied, already going through his wallet. "I imagine it's been a long time since someone bought you something nice. You deserve nice things, Kaneki." He handed a few bills to the woman behind the register, who handed him his change and the bag with the scarves with a smile and a thank you. Tsukiyama thanked her back, and he led Kaneki out of the store, pulling the houndstooth scarf out of the bag once they were outside. The weather was starting to cool down, and the sun would definitely begin its descent soon, so Tsukiyama wrapped the scarf around Kaneki's neck again. Once it was styled to his liking, he put his own on. It clashed horribly with his already clashing outfit, but Kaneki couldn't bring himself to mention it or even give the Gourmet a skeptical look. He was too busy gripping the edges of his own scarf, looking for comfort in its soft, warm fabric. Nobody had bought him something so nice in a long time. As he followed Tsukiyama back towards the Seine, the little voice in his head telling him not to trust the Gourmet weakened until it was a mere whisper. Kaneki felt his heart clench when he realized he could barely hear it anymore.

"Kaneki."

Kaneki looked up, realizing they were back at the river. "Yes?"

Tsukiyama pointed to a line next to a set of stairs leading towards the water. "Would you like to take a boat ride?"

Not trusting his voice, Kaneki nodded, and he followed Tsukiyama down the steps to the waiting river boat. The majority of the people riding it were couples, which Kaneki suddenly realized he should have seen coming. The sun was starting to go down, and they were in Paris of all places, one of the most romantic cities in the world. Still, he couldn't complain, not when he was all settled in his seat with a perfect view of the city on one side and Tsukiyama's warmth on the other. He blamed his heating cheeks on his new scarf.

The boat soon began its slow, gentle trip down the Seine, the city coming to life as the sun set in the distance. One by one, lights illuminated along the sidewalks and inside buildings. People emerged from their homes and hotels and met up with friends and family for dinner. Kaneki liked Paris during the day, but the city was something else entirely at night. He and Tsukiyama had been in Paris for just under a week now, but he hadn't seen the city like this yet. That night was the first night he had felt a sort of magic in the air, like he could really relax and enjoy himself. Like the person next to him really could be a trusted friend.

By the time the boat ride was over, the sun had set entirely, and stars dotted the night sky. Tsukiyama and Kaneki descended the boat and headed back up to the streets. Kaneki couldn't help but overhear the boat couples' discussions (about where to go and what to eat for dinner, he assumed) as he walked behind his companion, and he frowned, bringing his scarf up over his nose and mouth. It brought an oddly familiar comfort to him, like he was wearing a soft version of his mask. He didn't see Tsukiyama look back at him.

Before going back to their hotel for the night, the duo stopped at one of the bridges that overlooked the Seine. Kaneki leaned against the stone railing while Tsukiyama stood up straight with his hands in his coat pockets, both in silence save for the people around them. Kaneki heard a mix of languages, French, English, Spanish, Italian, German, Mandarin, and even a little bit of Japanese. Paris really was a major travel destination for people all over the world.

"What are you thinking about?"

Kaneki glanced up at the Gourmet and shrugged. "Nothing in particular," he replied, rubbing his chin with his left hand. "What about you?"

Tsukiyama smiled sadly. "I was thinking about how much I'd like to be able to eat human food right now."

That made Kaneki jerk his head up towards the other, confusion and shock plastered on his face. "You? Seriously, you?" he asked back. "You, the 20th ward's feared Gourmet, one of the most dangerous ghouls in that ward, possibly in all of Tokyo. You, the guy who prepares lavish dinners out of prey to prove that he's at the top of the food chain. You wish that you could eat human food right now?"

Tsukiyama nodded. "It's not like I want to be human. That would be silly. No, I just wish I could eat some of their food right now. If I could try only one bit of human food, I'd try something here in Paris. It's the culinary capital of the world, so at least one thing the humans make should be worth my time, non?"

"Really," Kaneki said flatly, still not buying the other's story. "And what would you try?"

Tsukiyama took his time in answering this question, bringing his hands to his face in contemplation and leaning on his elbows against the stone railing next to Kaneki. He stared at the river for a few moments, and Kaneki could tell that he was taking the question seriously. Maybe he had meant it after all.

"A macaron."

"Huh?"

"I'd try a macaron," Tsukiyama said. "Those little, lightweight sandwich cookies. I'd try a chocolate one. I hear so much about chocolate. It comes from a plant, but it's sweet? And you can change what kind of chocolate it is based on the cocoa and sugar content? You can eat it solid or melt it down? It can be used in both dinner and dessert? What an amazing ingredient! And Paris is so famous for its macarons so…why not kill two birds with one stone?"

Kaneki didn't respond right away, thinking back to his childhood and trying to conjure up the taste of chocolate from his memory. He remembered once buying a chocolate bar at a convenience store with some money his mother had given him. He could faintly remember how cold and hard it had been upon first biting into it and then how it had magically melted into a soft cream in his mouth. The heat from his hands had made the remaining bar start to melt, too, so his fingers and cheeks were a mess upon arriving home. He didn't say anything though, much less explain the taste to Tsukiyama. He really didn't feel like talking about his old life.

"I envy humans sometimes."

Now Kaneki was really shocked. "What the hell?"

Tsukiyama sighed. "Listen, Kaneki, let's say that a human goes to a restaurant and orders a meal. The human eats the meal and loves it. That human can always go back to that restaurant and order that same meal, enjoying it multiple times over." He paused, his sad smile widening slightly. "But, once a ghoul is done eating, that's it. That meal is gone. A ghoul can't eat that same human multiple times. The ghoul is forced to seek another flavor, hoping that it'll trump the previous one. It's a vicious cycle really, maybe that's why so many of us often feel so unsatisfied even though our stomachs are full. I don't know…but I do envy the way humans can eat the same delicious thing over and over again."

Kaneki had never thought about that before, but it made perfect sense. That was such a little thing that humans, himself included, took for granted, but ghouls never knew that happiness at all. Maybe that was for the best though. Before that one horrible night, Kaneki had never thought he'd never be able to enjoy his favorite foods ever again. Maybe that was just another aspect of his tragedy, that he hadn't known what he had had until it was gone. He brought his hand up to his temple, his fingers gently stroking the patch covering his left eye, and a sad feeling washed over him. He suddenly wanted a chocolate macaron, too.

Tsukiyama suddenly stood back upright and sighed. "Well, that's enough of that," he said. "Shall we go back to the hotel? There isn't much point in us staying out since all the major sights have closed." He waited for Kaneki to nod before leading the other back to their lodgings.

Once they arrived, they got their keys from the front desk and said their goodnights before splitting off to their separate rooms. Kaneki placed the bag containing Hinami's scarf on a nearby desk and hung his coat up in the closet. He didn't take his new scarf off so quickly though, instead opting to take his shoes off first. Once his feet were free, he brought the scarf back up over his face and inhaled deeply. The scarf didn't really smell like anything, but a sweet warmth filled his lungs anyway. He sat down on his bed, the scarf still covering his face, and took his eyepatch off so he could get a good look at the room. It certainly was a nice room. It was larger than his bedroom with muted, inviting colors. The carpet was soft beneath his feet. The bed was large and luxurious. The bathroom was also a significant size with a large, beautiful shower and fluffy towels. All in all, it was a lovely room perfect for a vacation in Paris.

And Kaneki suddenly realized that Tsukiyama had paid for everything. He had bought them their plane tickets and their transportation to the hotel and the two hotel rooms and their souvenir scarves. The only thing Kaneki had bought so far was his espresso earlier that day. His heart pounded with this realization, and he ran to the bathroom in hopes of washing the guilty, aching feeling in his chest away.

Despite the fact that Kaneki emerged from the bathroom squeaky clean, he didn't feel any better, so he wrapped the scarf back around his neck and snuggled under the bedcovers. At that exact moment, he wasn't sure if he wanted to be in Paris anymore. Maybe the whole trip had been a mistake. Maybe he should have kept rejecting Tsukiyama and stayed with Banjou. He squeezed his eyes shut tightly, hoping to fall asleep despite the continued pounding in his chest, and wished that the little voice in his mind telling him not to trust the Gourmet would come back.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: I recently returned from a vacation in Paris, and it inspired me to write this fic. All of the places mentioned are real places that you can visit in the city.<p>

And, yes, I once walked into a Parisian cafe, and "Weak American Coffee" was a real option on the menu.


End file.
